


Ich vermisse dich.

by Nozomeme



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: 1947 "What If" Universe, EMT!, Epistolary, Erica Hartmann is a sweetheart though, F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Its somewhat implied that Chris is the only family Trude has so that's what I'm going with here, Letter Exchange, Slow Build, Yuri, realistic lesbian relationship discussion I guess, so may not match canon depending, written before Road to Berlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: Trude, after reluctantly retiring from service due to reaching the Witch age limit, is living in Dover and raising her younger sister Chris by herself. Erica is promoted to Squadron Leader of JG52 and is on the front, keeping her promise to her dearest friend.A few months worth of letters between the two where we see "Ich vermisse dich" slowly turn into "Ich liebe dich." Trude x Erica.





	1. Chapter 1

> **_"Wing Commander Barkhorn's intentions were to stay on the frontlines until every single Neuroi was driven out, but when Flight Lieutenant Hartmann said "If I'll do it properly, do you think you can be at peace?" she decided to step down to live happily with her little sister."_ **
> 
> **_"Flight Lieutenant Erica Hartmann, who has returned to JG52. Since many veteran witches have left the front lines, she accepted the duties of Flight Lieutenant and Company Commander, but that smiling face hasn't changed."_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  

May, 1947

Erica,

I did promise you I’d keep in contact after my retirement, I hope this letter finds you well, and that you are striving to be a fine example of a Karlsland soldier like I have repeatedly advised you to be. Considering that Minna and I are are past the age of retirement, it’s all on you now as the youngest Karlslander to be a good representative. I wish I could tell you all this in person I like I used to, Erica, but I can barely manifest my familiar any more. I can for about five minutes give or take, long enough to lift heavy furniture while cleaning, but it wears me out excessively and I really can’t afford that considering I need to look after Chris.

That’s age for you I suppose, at the very least I can be grateful that I didn’t start to lose my abilities in the middle of conflict like Wing Commander Sakamoto did. She’s quite resilient though, still fighting at her age. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous, I feel like I can’t really contribute any more. I’m aware that Minna is still in service, albeit not on the front lines like she used to be, but still proactive anyway. Have you seen her at all yourself in Karlsland? I believe the last letter I received from her was when she was in Gallia, she mentioned Karlsand being her next destination, so I’m curious to hear if she’s going to your base. Do send my regards if you see her.

Chris is doing well anyway for the most part, I think the sea air here in Dover is doing her good considering Neuroi poisoning did something to her lungs. It’s like asthma but at the same time isn’t, but she’s being closely watched and we visit the hospital weekly so I don’t think there’s anything to be worried about at the moment. She’s still so very frail though, so I can’t help but fret, myself. I don’t think I have to tell you how important Chris is to me, Erica. She’s the only family I have left after our parents passed in the early days of the war. I’m all she has left.

Hartmann. Please keep your promise. Please do what I can’t any more. Please finish them off.

Sincerely,

Gertrud

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

June 1947

  
Trude!

I’m really happy to hear from you since you stepped down, I kinda miss having you around the place. I guess you probably heard by now, but I got promoted to Company Commander over here in Karlsland because I’m one of the oldest witches around still fighting. I kinda don’t want the job but no one else is qualified enough I guess. I hate getting up early though I wanna sleep more. Uggggh.

I think you’re being a little hard on yourself here Trude, heck you’re like just behind me still when it comes to kill count and I don’t think anyone’s gonna surpass that any time soon, at least not from my JG52 girls I gotta command now, as good as they are. You already contributed plenty anyway, and I think maybe considering you’re running out of magic you’re in the right place right now looking after Chris. I already know that you’re a good big sister from how often you worry about her anyway. I’m glad to hear that she’s doing good! Speaking of, I should write Ursula soon, she’s over in New Karlsland with R&D working on some fancy new equipment last I heard from her. We’re only really cleaning up leftover Neuroi now considering we’ve destroyed that massive hive, but we still have to fix the place up. Then maybe we can all go home. It’d be nice for you and Chris to be able to live here happily again. And yes, I’m doing my best as a soldier, don’t worry, you don’t have to nag me through the mail, Trude.

I did see Minna! She was here like last week doing some sort of liaison thing or whatever between the other joint fighter wing bases, it’s basically her job to keep an eye out for anything weird and keep us witches informed, its a lot faster than telegrams and radios and stuff considering she still has a little magic left and can see stuff from miles away. Oh yeah, flying too, like if I wanted to I could get to Gallia from here in like an hour, but protocols and all. More paperwork for me from Minna I guess but I suppose if I don’t do it nobody else will, ugh. She’s going to either Belgica or Britannia next if I remember, I know it started with a B anyway, I guess its fine if I forget if it doesn’t cover my jurisdiction? Incidently, she gave me some Schokokola, seems like she knew I’ll need to keep awake from experience maybe. Tastes good though, but I wanna sleep. How did you not go mad when you were doing it, Trude? I guess its because you’re so stiff already that boring stuff is actually fun for you.

Listen Trude, I’m gonna try and be serious here because I know you want me to be serious even though I’m not good at it, but I kinda know that I only have like one or two years left before I can’t use Sturm any more. I don’t wanna think about it myself because I love flying, and fighting Neuroi is kinda the only thing I’m good at, but Trude, I promised I’d do it properly, and more importantly I promised you I’d do it properly. I still kinda worry about you Trude, even though you’re over there in Britannia and I’m here in Karlsland.

I gotta go do some boring ass paperwork now anyway, so write back okay and I’ll write you too.

Miss you lots,  
Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new with two of my beloved Karlsland girls. Inspired by the 1947 captions on Shimada Fumikane's twitter, both girls have theirs linked in some way, and Erica reassuring Trude to the point that she feels she could step down? That's cute. EMT! <3  
> T/L Notes:  
> Ich vermisse dich : I miss you  
> Ich liebe dich: I love you


	2. Chapter 2

July 1947

 

Erica,

 

It was lovely to hear from you, while I am thrilled to hear that you have gotten promoted, I am severely tempted to ask someone to mind Chris and to come over and personally lecture you on how damn irresponsible you are being. I’m proud of you Hartmann, but at the same time that is not appropriate behaviour for a Karlsland soldier, especially at your rank! Technically, while you may still outrank me now considering I’m retired, that will _not_ stop me from “nagging you through the mail” as you like to phrase it. If you want me to stop, then start acting like you should.

 

Erica, I appreciate your kind words, and while I understand that you do indeed mean well by it, I personally feel that I still could have done a lot more. As peaceful as it is here with Chris and myself, I do miss flying. I still keep the habit of working out daily, while I may not be as strong as I used to be what with the magic loss and all, I personally feel its important to stay in peak condition if possible. Living in a cottage is beneficial considering I can use the rafters in my room for pull ups. I’m still able to lift about 150kg unassisted before I have to manifest my familiar, it’s so odd not having things happen so effortlessly any more. On the subject of exercise, I’ve taken to going on short walks with Chris around the area whenever she’s able for it. She likes the beach a lot, she looks so cute playing in the water. Its so nice to see her thriving instead of lying in bed all day.

 

Hartmann, you fool, you absolute buffoon, you really should pay attention to Minna when she’s talking to you. Dear God, like I mentioned before if it wasn’t for Chris I would be over there straightening you out so damn fast that it’d make your Sturm look pathetic. I assume she told you she was coming to Britannia as she very kindly came to visit the other week when she had some free time. It was nice to see her in person again after so long and she brought Chris some Karlslandian candy which really put a smile on her adorable little face. We chatted for a while over some coffee and apparently she’s on her way to Fuso through Liberion for some business with Wing Commander Sakamoto when she’s done here. Apparently she works with her as often as she can as they’re quite close from when they led our squadron, but she seemed odd whenever I mentioned her. Do you think perhaps there is something going on between them? I am aware that women dating each other isn’t entirely an impossibility considering that Litvyak and Juutilainen are a couple, but do you really think that perhaps Minna may be an item with Sakamoto? Ah, I probably sound like I disapprove, quite the opposite actually, I believe in the case that they are interested in each other that way, then it’d be a good match. If Minna could rely on anyone like that then it would have to be Sakamoto in my opinion. As for myself, I think I shouldn’t be on the lookout for a romantic partner any time soon, Chris needs me right now, and I’m not sure how she’d react to me having a lover if I’m going to be honest with you. Minna’s love life aside, Erica I am _not_ stiff and boring. I am aware that yes, I do nag you as you say, but that is merely because I’m concerned about you. Hartmann, you are very much capable of being a good Karlsland soldier, you just need to curb your laziness. I personally found it helpful to write out my schedule for the following week every Sunday so I could keep track of paperwork and sortie rosters. If I may be blunt, I certainly do not miss the paperwork at all! If you can keep on top of your duties however, you _will_ be able to sleep more I imagine.

 

Erica, I appreciate you being serious with me, its a rarity to see you being serious about something that isn’t sleeping or one of your silly little practical jokes, and I very much appreciate that from you. I believe that you’re the best around when it comes to fighting Neuroi, but Erica, I also believe that there are other things you’re good at apart from that. There’s no nice way of saying it, but you _are_ going to lose your magic when you hit my age. Yes, it is very difficult to deal with, but at the very least, I’d like to believe that I could perhaps be there for you if needed if you’d be alright with that. You’re a very dear friend Erica, despite how sloppy or lazy on the ground you may be. I believe you’ll keep your promise to me. I would however, prefer that you weren’t so vulgar in referring to paperwork as “boring-ass” though. That’s very inappropriate for your rank despite it being true.

 

Take care, Hartmann.

Sincerely,

 

Gertrud

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

August, 1947

 

Hey Trude,

 

 

Thanks for writing back, it was really great to hear from you again! While I do wanna see you in person, I’d really prefer that it wasn’t because of you wanting to lecture me and it was because you wanted to see me instead. Hey now, I’m doing my best here! Actually since the last time I wrote you I’ve managed to get another 10 kills, there’s still only dregs of them compared to years ago but man are they a pain in the ass and a half. Hopefully it won’t be too long before we get the rest of them, but it can be hard to tell sometimes where they’re all hiding, despite the hive being gone. Minna’s reports are pretty helpful though. I don’t think we have anything to worry about at the moment. Except that paperwork I’ve been meaning to do, ugh. That aside my girls are pretty capable, don’t worry Trude, we’ll do it.

 

Can’t help but feel a little jealous of you here Trude, I’d love to be hanging out at the beach instead of being stuck inside an office all day here. I’m happy to hear that Chris is doing well though and good on you for keeping up the exercise routine, you were always the strongest of the 501st. I get that you feel sad about things Trude, I really do. I wish I could give you a big old hug right now. And if you cried, I wouldn’t mind it either. Wait, that kinda sounded wrong, ignore that maybe. But I guess what I trying to say here is that I understand how you feel and I’m here for you too Trude, like you said that you’d be here for me.

 

Hey now Trude, I’m not a fool or a buffoon, sure I’m hardly great at stuff that isn’t shooting Neuroi but they wouldn’t give me the job if I was _that_ bad now would they? But yeah anyway, I was paying attention. Kind of. I guess. Anyway I was right about it beginning with “B”! But yeah, I hope you guys got to catch up a little, I’ll probably see her again myself in a couple months considering she’s always on the move unless she has some stuff to do at HQ. Oh she’s gonna go see Mio? Oh wow, I wanna know what’s going on there myself. I know its business, but I’d agree with you on Minna being into her, and I’d actually be pretty happy if they did start dating if they aren’t already. I dunno about you, but I’ve noticed Minna staring at her with a floaty look on her face more than once. As for girls dating each other, I think its pretty cute. Sanya and Eila are pretty much married I guess at this point, I think the only reason they ain’t legally married though is because two girls can’t get hitched which sucks. I think there was a couple of girls in the 504 th years ago who were like that? Can’t remember their names, but they were both Liberions. Oh yeah, and Countess of course, she hits on pretty much every girl going. Kinda wish she didn’t hit on me though as well as we get along, not that I mind the attention. Also I think she has had a thing going on with Miss Rossmann for a long time now? I have seen them getting cosy with each other before when they think nobody’s looking, and Miss Rossmann is always the one who gets the maddest whenever she pulls her womaniser routine. As for you maybe dating, Trude, I think maybe you’re right in maybe waiting until Chris is a little older before any of that kinda stuff. Anyway if you need someone to rely on like Minna would with Mio, I’m here at least. I don’t think Chris would mind that anyway maybe.

 

Anyway, Trude, you _are_ stiff and boring, no matter how much you try and deny it! I guess its fine though, as that’s part of you being Trude, and if you nagging me means that you’re being Trude, then I guess I’m ok with that. I’d kinda be a bit bummed out if you didn’t act the way you do anyway maybe. Anyway you said there’s a lot of other things I’m good at? I guess I’m good at sleeping and eating candy and at getting yelled at by you I guess. And as for the paperwork I’m getting there. Well, I've less to do now then I did yesterday anyway. Its cutting into my sleep time though, ugh. That aside Trude, thanks. You’re a really great friend and I think I said it before but I hope you know that I’m there for you like that too.

 

Anyway, I have a meeting about something or other so I guess I’d better go and get ready for that now. I hope I hear back from you soon Trude, I love getting your letters, they make things a little less boring around here.

 

You take care too Trude,

 

Erica

 

P.S:

 

Looks like I’m coming over, the big boys want to talk to each Squadron Commander as a group, looks like something’s gonna happen, maybe I’ll see you?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edytha is referred to as "Miss Rossmann" in my works as Rossmann-sensei sounds a bit weeby for work written in English imo. Frau Rossmann would probably be more appropriate considering, but the common language spoken in series is English iirc. These letters would probably have been written in Karlslandian I imagine.
> 
> And the 504th witches Erica refers to are Dominica S. Gentile and Jane T. Godfrey who are canonically a couple and do refer to each other as wives.


	3. Chapter 3

September 1947

 

Erica,

 

You’re coming to Britannia? I imagine if you’re all being called to one place something important must indeed be happening. It was certainly the case when I was in your position anyway. I don’t know if you’re going to London considering you didn’t give me any details, but considering I don’t live too far from Folkestone where we used to be stationed, you’re more than welcome to drop by and we can talk in person, time allowing, if that’s your destination. If you’re granted a few days leave, you’re more than welcome to stay with Chris and I, we’ve two rooms so I’ll take the front room and you can have my bed. Congratulations on the additional ten kills by the way, you’re really trying, Erica. Do try with the paperwork though, would you? You won’t be flying at all if you let it pile up.

 

Erica, thank you for that. I don’t say things like this lightly so I won’t be saying it again, but that’s very sweet of you. You’re a kind girl, Erica. I believe I will take you up on that hug if the opportunity does come. That aside, Chris is doing very well and will be starting back at school this month. Its her first time being around other kids in a while as she was being tutored while hospitalized, so I hope that they manage to get along well with her. I’ll be stepping in anyway if anyone tries anything, children can be vicious creatures, unlike my dear Chris. Her magic has yet to manifest and considering she’s 10 now I imagine that means that she didn’t inherit the witch gene like I did. It could also be a result of her illness perhaps, but considering Miss Rossmann was very ill as a child but still manifested a familiar then its probably the former here. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t relieved in a sense. I’m aware that we don’t need witches to the same degree we did when we were her age, but Chris, she’s too innocent for what we did. For what we had to do. I know it was of our own volition but still, Chris is just...

 

Well, I want her to have a childhood. I know I volunteered at her age, but that was because Mother, she was a witch too, and a great one. I wanted to be a good Karlsland soldier like she was. Father, I remember, was her maintenance technician, apparently it was a very sweet romance from the stories I remember when I was young. That aside, I received a very generous lump sum from my severance packet and I have my pension too, so we’re set financially for the most part. We have a home anyway, and we’re a family, and that’s the most important thing right now I suppose. It is going to be very odd having the house to myself for a few hours on a week day though, but I suppose I could perhaps catch up on some of the novels I have here. Maybe one would be suitable for Chris to read too.

 

Erica, you are indeed a fool and a buffoon, and that’s something that I imagine I will be constantly reminding you of for the rest of your life considering your track record. Also because you’re friendly with that Krupinski woman, good lord I wish you wouldn’t mention her around me, she’s such a bad influence. But her and Miss Rossmann? Well, its somewhat surprising but they are seen together very often and you are absolutely right that Miss Rossmann is always the most enraged when she does pull her ridiculous routine, and unusually so too. I recall one incident where she tried sweet talking me, and I swear, I have never seen such a tiny woman suplex someone so magnificently before, you’d be surprised if you didn’t know that Miss Rossmann was a witch. Anyway, if anyone could keep that vile woman on a leash, it’d be her, but really I don’t know what she sees in her. I suppose I’m one to talk all things considered, but that’s irrelevant. I don’t have time for romance right now anyway. Minna and Wing Commander Sakamoto however, I must ask her next time I see her, she deserves happiness. Wing Commander Sakamoto, although I respect her, if it is the case, I believe I will have to talk to her too. I believe that she would be quite suitable for Minna as she’s diligent and reliable but if she makes her cry then I believe I may end up being court martialed, despite my retirement. I know you’d agree with me here without even asking you, Erica, Minna is very dear to both of us. Incidentally Erica, what did you mean about relying on you like they’d rely on each other? I don’t really understand what you’re trying to say here, but I believe I have some idea of what you may be implying, and Erica, I believe this is something I may need to discuss in person with you if so.

 

I’ll suppose I’ll have to take you calling me “Stiff and Boring” in exchange for calling you a buffoon and an absolute fool then, yes? I’ll take that over you getting yourself in trouble any day. Do watch that paperwork though, I imagine the top brass wouldn’t be too thrilled if you fell asleep mid meeting with them. You’re also a lot better at some things than you think. You always were a little bit dense though so you don’t notice. You really don’t. Erica, I’m glad you think of me that way, that feeling is very, _very_ much mutual.

 

I’ll leave it here for this month’s letter, I have some things I need to take care of, and if you will be over before I write you again, do let me know and I can make the necessary preparations if needs be. I’d love to see you, and Chris would be thrilled too.

 

Thinking of you,

 

Gertrud

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

October 1947

 

Trude,

 

I’m coming over by the 20th anyway, I’ve applied for some leave and considering things have been slowing down I’ve been granted 4 days, so if you’re ok with it I’d love to stay with you. I can arrange something else if its a pain though, but yeah, I wanna see you, Trude. Lets talk about some things together, in person, you and me. Chris too of course, we can’t forget her either! It will be Folkestone where I’m going for the meeting, so I’ll be spending a day there before I can come hang out with you for my 4 days. I’ll borrow a car and come to you, I know you suck at driving, Trude! Apparently some pretty important stuff is gonna happen, not necessarily anything to do with big attack plans like what we did, but I heard a rumour that we’re nearly there when it comes to getting rid of Neuroi that are an immediate danger. That means Karlsland should be back to normal within the next ten years, isn’t that pretty great? Sure its probably gonna take ages to get things back in shape though, hell, Gallia’s still sorting itself out. Speaking of, Perrine might be at that meeting, she’s in charge of the 506th last I heard. I wonder how glasses girl is getting on with that? I haven’t really heard from her recently, guess she’s been pretty busy doing wing commander stuff and running an orphanage, though I heard a rumour that that badass Rudel has been helping out a bit too. I hope she’s doing good anyway! Anyway, Karlsland. Its a rumour, but I wanna go home, Trude.

 

Oh yeah, if Wing Commanders are being called, then that means Mio may be there too, and maybe Minna. Minna answers really only to the Karlsland army, but because she’s a liaison between each unit she’s probably gonna get called in too, so it might be a good idea to ask them then about their relationship I guess if I get a minute to talk to them. They are so dating though, they have to be the way Minna fawns over her. Its cute. But yeah, I’d totally be mad at Mio if she upset Minna too. I hope she doesn’t, she’s pretty nice from what I know of her and Minna trusts her, so yeah.

 

Ah, yeah, relying on me. I guess I kinda wasn’t thinking about things really when I wrote that, that’s something I need to talk to you about maybe Trude. I just want you to be ok, Trude. You and Chris, you care about her a lot, I know she’s important to you, and I know that she’s your only family left. I’m a big sis too and while I don’t get to see Ursula a lot considering she’s over at the other side of the world, I totally get how you feel about wanting your little sis to do good. I guess its good that Chris isn’t a witch then. Sure we sortie less now, but if something happened to little Chris, I don’t think you’d ever recover. It’d hurt me to see that. It hurts enough already sometimes seeing how sad you already are. As for the army? My mum was a witch too. I was gonna train to be a doctor like dad, and I followed him everywhere, but then she got sick. Like, really sick. I came home and signed up with Ursula because of that. The money’s pretty good and I’d be in Karlsand so it wouldn’t be too hard to go see her if something happened. I understand you there, Trude. Mum got better, but Karlsland still fell, but I know her and Dad are safe, I write them now and again. She was an absolute badass when she was a witch though, I gotta tell you some stories sometime! Me being a witch, its all because of her. Both because I wanted to be so cool like her and also because I wanted to help the best way I can. I love flying so much Trude, but damn do I hate the bureaucracy of it all. Guess I’ll just have to grin and bear it I suppose.

 

Wait, I’m dense? That’s a little harsh Trude, my feelings would be hurt if I didn’t know you were looking out for me. I guess Ursula was always sharper than me, hence why she’s in R&D. I wrote her by the way, she’s doing good! You’ll always be stiff and boring though no matter what, even though you’re like a big sis to me too. I guess its fine though because we’re so close though, yeah? Anyway Trude, you can always count on me to loosen you up when you are, that’s a promise.

 

Trude, I’m looking forward to seeing you. I’ll bring some good Karlsander beer and we’ll talk. I have a lot of things I want to talk about with you, face to face. I miss you Trude. I miss you so, so much. It’s so weird not having you wake me up every morning or nagging me to clean my room. My room’s in decent enough condition, but still, its not the same as having you around telling me to do it.

 

See you soon,

Erica

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hoping I'd have all this up by the end of November, but I had some things going on irl to take care of so this was languishing in my drafts for a while. The finale should be up soon hopefully, along with an E rated side story which takes place between this chapter and the next one, just need to tweak a few things.
> 
> Trude doesn't really have a canon backstory apart from joining the army around the age of 10 and having a younger sister so as I mentioned in the tags, canon may differ especially considering we may see more of a spotlight on her in Road to Berlin. Erica's is based on canon though and she still wants to become a doctor according to a Himeuta Drama CD. Personally I believe she should leave the scientific things to Ursula myself, lmao.
> 
> As for Hanna Rudel, its mentioned in a 1947 "What-If" tweet that she later becomes friends with Perrine while helping with the Gallian restoration and she becomes an honourary director of the school and orphanage that Perrine founded.


End file.
